1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to waterways such as, for example, irrigation ditches and canals, and the machines and techniques for maintaining them. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for cutting plant growth from waterways using high pressure water.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,231 (Talbott) discloses an apparatus which employs hydrojets to remove seaweed and other water vegetation from the soil of a waterway. With this device the entire plant, including the roots, is dislodged from the bottom of the waterway under the force of water jets emitted from submerged nozzles. Using this device, a substantial amount of bottom soil material is also dislodged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,351 (Larson) also discloses an apparatus for removing weeds from soil under water through the use of hydrojet action. According to this invention, soil is removed from around the roots of weeds and underwater plants by a submerged jet assembly to uproot the plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,585 (Cousineau) discloses another aquatic plant removal device. According to this invention, the apparatus comprises a hollow handle and a hollow discharge head with a plurality of nozzles connected at right angles to the handle. This way, the handle, discharge head and nozzles function as a conduit for water passing from a hose to the proximal end of the handle. Again, the water emerging from the nozzles of this device disturbs the waterway soil surface to uproot aquatic plants.
Still, there is a need for an effective and convenient hydrojet apparatus for cutting plant growth from waterways without disturbing the soil or sediment at the bottom of the waterway. This way, aquatic plants may be removed without erosion of the bottom or sides of the waterway. This invention addresses that need.